Embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery-operated stationary sensor arrangement with unidirectional data transmission. Further embodiments of the present invention relate to a hybrid method for a wireless transmission of burst-type data packets in a stationary multi-user system.
In the transmission of small amounts of data, e.g. of sensor data of a heating, current or water meter, a radio transmission system may be used. Here, a measurement means with a data transmitter is attached to the sensor which wirelessly transmits the sensor data to a data receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,057,525 B2 describes a system for a unidirectional remote counter or meter readout having two means, one means which generates short transmission packets for the mobile reception and one means which generates narrow-banded transmission packets receivable across a larger distance from a stationary receiver. Here, the two signals sent are only different with respect to signal bandwidth.